


Heated

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is shouting now, because that's what Danny does to him when he gets like this, all prickly and disagreeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

"You don't get it, do you?" Danny braces his arms on the conference table as he leans forward, his eyes narrowing. "Or are you choosing to be willfully ignorant?"

"Danny," Steve warns.

Danny ignores the warning. "There are rules for obtaining evidence in a search," he insists, for the hundredth time. "You don't follow the rules, the evidence gets thrown out."

Steve crosses his arms over his chest, rankled by Danny's patronizing tone of voice. "Danny, I know very well--"

"It's called a _search warrant_." Danny makes air quotes with his fingers.

Steve entertains brief thoughts of breaking those fingers. "Thank you for explaining it to me," he says. "But the governor--"

Danny cuts him off yet again. "I know, I know the governor has given you a diamond studded gold pass for all this, and I know there are times when we need to bypass the system. What I'm saying is--if you would just listen for once--if we don't need to, we shouldn't."

"And who determines that?" Steve demands. "Who determines when we need to bypass the system? Oh, I know, maybe it's the task force leader."

Chin glances at Kono, who raises her eyebrows.

Danny is too busy scowling at Steve to notice. "Is that how it's going to be, then?"

"If it has to be. I thought that maybe it would be something we could discuss, but that is impossible with you, you know that?" Steve says.

He's shouting now, because that's what Danny does to him when he's like this, all prickly and disagreeable. It throws Steve off-balance, especially since at other times--like, say, the night before--Danny is capable of being very agreeable. Breathtakingly agreeable.

"It's not a discussion? Since when is this not a discussion?" Danny shrugs. "I thought it was--we were discussing how I don't like sloppy police work. You going to break down the door, too, when we go in there to search the place?"

"Are you ever going to let that go?" Steve asks. "I break a door once, and that's all I hear about. It was only a door, for god's sake." Steve's broken much bigger things than a damn stupid door.

Danny throws his hands in the air. "Why are we talking about doors? This is not about doors," he shouts. "You know what? Okay. I am talking about doors. Because I am done with this conversation. I'm going to find a door and leave. Go have fun with your illegal search."

He turns and walks away, and Steve really hates that, hates the finality of it even though Danny's ass looks amazing when he's striding like that. Steve's both turned on and pissed off and it happens every single time they argue.

"No, we are not done with this conversation," Steve calls out after him. "Danny--"

He dodges past Chin and Kono, who are studiously looking through their files, and catches up with Danny, grabbing him by the upper arm and yanking him to a halt.

"Oh yes, we are done," Danny insists, trying to jerk his arm free.

Steve has had it. "No, we're not." He tightens his grip around Danny's arm, fingers digging into Danny's rather formidable biceps.

They're right next to the men's room so Steve drags Danny inside, pushing the door open with enough force to bang it against the wall, then kicking it shut and locking it behind him, all the while keeping a firm grip on Danny's arm.

Danny has gone dangerously quiet. Steve lets him twist free once the door is secured and when Danny spins around, his expression is murderous. Steve steels himself for the swing that he's pretty sure is coming but instead Danny grabs him by the shirt and yanks him close. Steve nearly falls on top of him.

"You are so hot when you're this fucking obnoxious," Danny snarls, and then his mouth is on Steve's in a fierce kiss. "And wrong. Very very wrong."

He kisses Steve again, his mouth wet and hungry and Steve's brain skids to a halt, he's completely baffled as Danny rubs up against him, hard cock pressing against Steve's thigh. "We're doing this now?" Steve asks, when he finally manages to get his mouth free.

"Yes, we're doing this now," Danny's hands slide under Steve's shirt as he nips the side of Steve's neck. "Hell, we've been doing this all along."

That doesn't make any sense, but Danny is mouthing his neck and Steve gives up on thinking. He kisses Danny, pushing him further into the bathroom, until Danny bumps against the sink. Danny slides up onto it and it's perfect, Steve can kiss him without getting a crick in his neck. When Danny spreads his legs, Steve crowds in with a hand under Danny's knee, lifting his leg and pressing against Danny's crotch and fuck, they should be naked right now, naked and rubbing against each other. He loves getting Danny off like that, loves when Danny is breathless and whimpering helplessly in his ear, which is pretty much what Danny is doing right now as his hands slide over Steve's back, fingers digging in.

"Wait, wait," Danny pants, his mouth moving over Steve's cheek. "Did you lock the door? Please tell me you locked the door."

"I locked the door." Steve's fairly sure he did. He doesn't know why Danny is talking when they could be kissing and even through several layers of clothing, he can feel Danny's cock hard against his.

"Okay, good." With his hands on Steve's hips, Danny pushes him back. "Let me just--"

"What are you doing?" Confused, Steve tries to get close again.

Danny groans, holding Steve off with one hand, the other reaching for his belt. "I am trying to not come in my pants, all right?"

"Oh, oh, right." Steve helps unfasten Danny's pants and soon Danny's smooth, sleek cock is in his hand. Danny twists his hips, moaning as he tries to undo Steve's pants but his fingers are too clumsy, too desperate. It's fucking hot, to see Danny losing it already, it makes Steve crazy, makes his fingers all tangled and clumsy, too. Finally he gets his own damn pants unbuttoned and unzipped and fuck yeah, Danny's hand is on his cock and they're kissing again, thank god.

Some day, Steve's going to figure Danny out, maybe even get one step ahead of him. But then again, he's not sure it will be nearly as much fun as this, or feel this damn good. As he strokes Danny's cock, Steve thumbs the head, spreading the wetness over the tip and Danny groans, breaking off the kiss. He pants open-mouthed against Steve's shoulder and nearly falls into the sink as he shifts his hips, trying to push into Steve's hand.

"I got you," Steve says, helping Danny back up. He brings his hand to his mouth, licks the palm and takes hold of Danny's cock, jerking him off with long, steady strokes. "Come on, Danny."

He loves getting Danny off, loves to make Danny stupid with pleasure. It always feels like a victory of sorts.

"Fuck," Danny growls, holding onto Steve's shoulder. He presses his face against Steve's neck and gives up on Steve's cock, reaching around to grab hold of Steve's ass.

Steve gets both hands in on him, sliding them up Danny's cock one after the other. Danny curses and whimpers, rocking with the movement, his body growing tense. With a startled gasp he comes, his body twitching as he comes all over Steve's hands. Steve manages to catch most of it, manages somehow to not make a mess all over Danny's pants. It's not easy with Danny kissing his face, arm slung heavily around Steve's neck.

"Oh man, that is, you are, it's just--" Danny sighs, sliding a hand up into Steve's hair. "Yeah," he finishes, grinning a wide, profound grin.

"Yeah?" Steve asks, and he's smiling, because the only thing more fun than a desperate, turned on Danny is post-coital Danny, goofy and affectionate. He reaches for a paper towel and cleans his hands off, and then is startled when Danny pushes him back. "Hey, hey," he complains, unsure of what Danny is up to.

"Your turn," Danny says as he slides off the sink. He's got a crooked grin on his face and he keeps on pushing until Steve is up against the side of the bathroom stall. Then he sinks down onto his knees.

"Oh," Steve says stupidly. His head thuds against the metal wall as Danny's mouth closes over his cock. "Oh."

Danny's mouth is a wonder, warm and wet and wonderful, so much that Steve can barely stand it. He reaches up to grab the edge of the wall above his head, trying to keep himself from melting down onto the floor. It's just that good, hell, Danny is just that damn good and when Danny hums happily to himself, as if there's nothing else he'd rather be doing, the vibration almost sends Steve over the edge. He groans, head hanging down because he needs to see it, to see Danny's blond head between his legs, to see Danny glance up and grin around his cock, smug in his ability to take Steve apart.

Danny should be--he does it every day, in one way or another.

When Danny tugs Steve's pants further down and slips a finger between Steve's cheeks, Steve curses, turning his head and trying to muffle the sound against his arm. Danny presses a wet fingertip inside him and Steve jerks his hips, trying to hold himself steady but he can't, it's all too fucking good and he comes before he can warn Danny. It hits him hard and deep and he tries not to make too much noise but fuck, it's Danny swallowing him down and Steve's pretty sure he's never going to get over Danny sucking his cock, no matter how many times it happens.

After the last of the tremors fade, Steve is still hanging on tight to the top of the wall above him, breathless and a little woozy. He only lets go when Danny slides up his body, leans against him and tucks his head under Steve's chin. Steve wraps his ams around Danny and hangs onto him instead.

"That was good. That was really, really good," Steve says, even though he's pretty sure Danny already knows.

Danny chuckles and gently nips Steve's chest, right through his t-shirt. Then he fixes Steve up, carefully tucking him into his briefs, tugging his pants back up, zipping and buttoning.

Steve kisses the top of Danny's head, rubbing his nose against a particularly blond streak in his hair.

"Hey, watch the hair," Danny warns.

Steve hugs Danny tighter, then releases him, reluctantly. He's pretty sure there was something else they were supposed to be doing.

Danny cups Steve's cheek and looks him over, eyes crinkled at the corners. "You look pretty fucked," he says.

"Oh, I wonder how that happened."

Danny's expression grows thoughtful. "You also look pretty when you've been fucked."

"So you've pointed out." Steve grins fondly at the memory. Danny says the craziest things in bed.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Danny looks around the bathroom, eyeing the sink, the mirrors, the walls. "Shouldn't we be in bed right now, getting ready to take a nap?"

Steve scratches the back of his head. "I think we're still at work."

"Right. And we were arguing. Are we still arguing?"

"Search warrant," Steve announces after a moment. "Fine, we'll call the judge." When Danny looks a little too pleased with himself, Steve adds, "This time."

Danny is still smiling. "Are you going to insist on having this discussion each and every time, then?"

"Uh huh. These are very important matters that need to be discussed on a case by case basis." Steve's proud of his ability to produce a complete sentence.

"Jeeze. You are just impossible to work with," Danny says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

They try get themselves presentable again, bumping hips at the single sink, splashing water everywhere. Steve tries to convince Danny that no, that's not come on his tie, it must be coffee and when Danny tries to smooth back his hair Steve finds it necessary to mess it up again, just to see that look on Danny's face. And then finds it even more necessary to kiss Danny. Several times.

"Think they're still waiting for us?" Danny asks, gesturing toward the door.

"Kono and Chin? They're probably placing bets on who is going to make it out alive." Steve checks the mirror--they're both look flushed, a little sweaty, and way, way too happy. He shakes his head. "Maybe they went to get some lunch?"

Danny meets his eyes in the mirror. "As long as they don't have their ears to the door, I think we're good. Maybe. You go first."

Steve nods and squares his shoulders, trying to look stern as he heads out of the bathroom. Then breaths a sigh of relief when he realizes that both Kono and Chin have retreated to their offices.

"Thank god," Danny murmurs behind him.

Steve heads for Kono's office. "Kono, could you please call Judge Harding about issuing that warrant?"

Kono grins. "Sure, boss."

And maybe her grin is a little too wide, but Steve chooses not to notice.


End file.
